The world through my eyes
by Wickedlady-Chibiusa
Summary: Completed! Chapters 4 to 5 up. My first fanfiction. Haruka's story in third person perspective. I suck at summaries. Just read it.
1. Prologue

For all you Homophobes out there, turn back now. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the senshi or any other character/plotline that you may recognise. All other stuff belongs to me.

Note: I will refer to the three lights as 'her' and 'she' etc, only in their transformations and as 'him' and 'he' in their human disguise. I hope it will be less confusing.

Three weeks after Galaxia, Haruka and Michiru have been fighting night crime for some time. As they start off home they sense that they're not alone.

Uranus and Neptune are in the park standing in the playground. They hear rustling in the bushes.

'STAR SERIOUS LASER'

'Uranus, Look out!' Neptune pushed her partner away and took the blast, which knocks her into a wall. She crumpled to the ground unconscious.

'NEPTUNE!!!' Uranus rushed over to her fallen lover.

'STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO'

Uranus shielded Neptune from the blast and then stood. 'Starlights, show yourselves!'

She felt her arms suddenly wrenched back and saw Star Fighter walking towards HER, face distorted with hate and rage.

'TRAITOR!' Fighter punched her in the stomach.

'What?' Uranus looked up at Fighter.

'You betrayed us all, even your princess. We could have died and you nearly brought it about!' Fighter hit her again.

'We thought we were doing the best for our princess, we are NOT traitors!' Uranus struggled against Maker's Grip.

'LIAR! YOU BETRAYED YOUR WORLD!' Fighter struck her across the face and then punched her stomach again.

Suddenly they were gone and Uranus found that she couldn't stand, as blackness pricked her vision her only thought was that at least Saturn and Pluto weren't there to see.

The time guardian looked at the youngest senshi. 'We'd better pick them up.'

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Haruka opened her eyes and watched the sunlight streaming through the window. How did I get home and why are my injuries gone? She wondered.

'Hello sleepy head.' Michiru opened the ensuite door and sat on the bed, towelling her hair. Haruka's eyes travelled lazily down her lover's body.

'I know that look Tenou.' Michiru was already unbuttoning Haruka's nightshirt and as the last button slipped through, Haruka sat up and pulled Michiru towards her. 'Where are Setsuna and Hotaru?'

'Out.' Michiru replied lazily, pushing Haruka down before straddling her. Haruka sat up again and putting her arms around Michiru she locked her in a deeply passionate kiss.

'How long for?' Haruka smiled playfully.

'The whole day.' Michiru worked her hands southward.

'Oh.' Haruka slid from under Michiru and began planting kisses down her neck before suckling her. Michiru moaned gasped as Haruka sucked harder, her fingers working the other side. Haruka began to work the tiny hard nodule in Michiru's secret place and noted with pleasure how her partner screamed with ecstasy. Haruka stopped and looked Michiru in the eye. 'Your turn.'

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Sleeping in each others embrace was so comfortable that Haruka wanted to stay there forever in Michiru's arms, watching the senshi of the sea, she remembered that her life wasn't always that happy.


	2. Reminisce

Her mother had always wanted a boy. Haruka hated herself for that, not being a boy. She resolved that her mother would get what she wanted and that she would be the perfect son.

I will be a boy. I will be a boy. I will be a BOY! Haruka used to repeat it over and over, hoping that it would come true, just to please her mother.

Haruka, you are not a boy and I love you because you are mine. Her mother used to say to her.

At the age of five Haruka had all the things that she wanted, toy cars and motorcycles, boys clothing and a boy's haircut.

When they went shopping, an activity that Haruka detested, people would stop and say 'What a lovely little boy, how lucky you are.' To which her mother would always reply 'Haruka is a girl and I love her more than anything.'

Trouble started at junior high school. The day before her first day, Haruka refused to wear the female uniform. Instead, she took her savings and went to buy the male uniform and sold the other second hand. The sales girl looked at her oddly but let the strange teenager do as she wished.

At school the first real problem was physical education. As Haruka approached the girls change rooms the class rep stopped her. 'The boys change rooms are that way.' She pointed out.

'But I'm a girl.' Haruka protested.

'Ha ha, that's funny. Tenou I didn't know you were a pervert.' The class rep started pushing her towards the boys.

Haruka stopped and turned to face her. 'I am a GIRL!' and dragging the class rep into the toilets she then pulled down her pants. 'I am NOT a boy, I am a GIRL.' The class rep went bright red and fled. Haruka leant against the wall and decided that it wasn't worth the trouble and changed in a toilet cubicle.

Haruka soon came to realise that not only did people think she was a boy, girls soon began to start shyly asking her out, and she also realised that, unlike other girls, she didn't want a boyfriend.

Miko. Oh god. How could she ever forget that incident.

After a Friday track meet for train, Haruka was approached by a girl, who, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her behind the stands. The girl looked up at Haruka and kissed her. Not on the cheek, on the lips. Haruka went bright red, not because this was a girl kissing her, but because she actually liked it a bit. 'Haruka, will you be my girlfriend?' The girl looked serious. 'My name's Miko by the way.'

'Uh…' Haruka was lost for words.

'I was hoping that… because you hang out with the guys and, well, haven't gone out with any of them.' She smiled uncertainly.

"HARUKA!'

'That's my ride, I have to go.' Haruka was somewhat relieved.

'Just think about it ok?' Miko winked at her.

Tony, Haruka's best friend, noticed that something was up the instant that Haruka got in the car.

'What's up bud?'

'Nothing.'

'You could fry an egg on that face.'

'It's just this girl.'

'And?'

'She wants to go out with me.'

'Haruka, all of them do. What's really bothering you?'

Haruka swallowed hard.

'She knew I was a girl. She KISSED me.'

'Aah. That could be a problem.'

'But Tony, I liked it.'

'Oh... So will you…'

'Maybe...' Haruka looked up at her friend. 'You can't tell anyone.

'No.'

The next day, Haruka saw Miko. She was walking with a boy. They were laughing. She kissed him. Haruka walked away.


	3. I love you

The day Haruka walked past the gymnastics class was the day she fell in love. There was a girl swinging on the uneven bars and the moment Haruka saw her she was transfixed. Sleek, tall and athletic with long brown hair. Haruka couldn't help staring. The perfect features of a doll dusted with freckles, generous curves… no… she shouldn't be thinking like this. No. Yes. Why.

Haruka changed her route home so that she could watch the gymnastics, or rather, that girl. On a cold afternoon when Haruka was standing outside the window, waiting for the class to start, a group of girls approached her.

'It's the one who's always watching Kitsumo.' 'He's cute.' 'I'll say so.'

Haruka felt mobbed, it was too much like at school.

'What's up guys, it's time for class to start.' Kitsumo was walking up to the group.

'Oh, hey. Why don't you come inside? It's freezing.' Their eyes connected and Haruka felt a blush creep up her neck.

'It's ok, I was just leaving.'

'No I insist, it's warmer inside and besides, don't you want to watch?'

Haruka nodded dumbly.

After the class Kitsumo sat next to Haruka. 'Do you want to join? You seem pretty interested.'

'What? Me? I'm afraid it's not my thing.'

'I'm sure you could pick it up, you look pretty athletic.' She leaned in a bit closer. 'We need another guy for some lifting and stuff.'

'Well um, actually I'm a girl.' Haruka looked into the other girl's eyes. 'Sorry to disappoint you.'

'Oh' Kitsumo went red. 'Sorry, I obviously wasn't paying enough attention.'

'I might give it a go. I mean I can still do lifting and stuff.'

'Ok, do you have anything to wear?'

'Not really, the only really sporty thing I do is track.'

'That might do. Come tomorrow.'

So Haruka trained with the gymnastics class, on alternate days to track and those damned piano lessons her mother made her attend.

After a few weeks Kitsumo asked Haruka if she was interested in doing a routine in a comp. 'It does mean extra weekend training though.'

'Will you be training me?' Haruka asked hopefully.

'Yes' Kitsumo looked her up and down. 'But we should get you a proper outfit first.'

That weekend Kitsumo took Haruka to do something she loathed: shopping.

'I don't see why I have to do this. Can you just buy something in my size and bring it to me?'

'No, besides trying it on is the funnest part.'

Haruka sighed. 'For you maybe.'

After buying something in a nice colour that they both agreed on, they returned to the studio.

'Blue is your colour, definitely.'

'If you say so.'

They trained for three hours before Kitsumo decided that it was time to take a break.

'Hey, Kitsumo?'

'Yes Haruka.'

'Do you, um, have a boyfriend?'

'I did. Until about a week ago that is. Why do you ask?'

'Just curious.'

'What about you?'

'Um, Kitsumo, well, you're a really good friend of mine and I should probably tell you that… I'm homosexual.' Haruka blurted out.

'Ok, do you have a girlfriend then?'

'No. You aren't shocked or anything.'

'Why should I be?'

'Oh, well, I guess I'm just used to people being shocked and then they kind of leave.' Haruka decided to go for it.

'Kitsumo'

'Yes.'

'Will you go out with me?'

Now she looked shocked, but said recovered quickly. 'Ok, it'll be something new to me but I will try.'

Haruka held her close. 'Arigato.'

'Is that why you watch me all the time?'

'Yes I'm sorry.'

'Do you want to continue to train?'

'Just for this comp.'

'Ok'

Haruka stood near the entrance to the ring with Kitsumo.

'I love you Kitsumo.'

'I know. I love you too Haruka.'

'Remember to always follow the rhythm.'

'I know Kitsumo.' Haruka leant in and kissed the other girl, a warm feeling spread through her body as she felt the other girl return her kiss.

'Good luck.'

'…AND IN FIRST PLACE… HARUKA TENOU'

Haruka stepped up to the podium and received her medal, eyes shining, in her heart thanking Kitsumo.

Walking away from the stadium with her arm around Kitsumo, Haruka felt an enormous sense of contentment. As they neared Kitsumo's house Haruka stopped.

'We shouldn't be seen together. Your mother will freak.' Haruka put her arms around the brunette.

'Yeah, you're right. Goodnight.' Kitsumo leant in for a kiss.

'Goodnight.' Haruka rewarded her generously.

'KITSUMO TANAGASHI!' An angry looking woman strode up to them. 'Get your hands off my daughter this instant!'

Haruka stepped back.

'Young man, how dare you touch my daughter in such a way!'

Kitsumo hid behind Haruka.

'Mother please, hear us out.'

'Mrs Tanagashi, I love your daughter very much and I would never dream of doing anything to her without her consent.'

Kitsumo wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist, unaware that Haruka's shape became easily visible.

'You're a girl?!' Mrs Tanagashi grabbed Kitsumo by the wrist and pulled her away from Haruka. 'Why Kitsumo? Do you wish to shame our family? To dirty our name with this…' She searched for a word to describe their behaviour.

She then looked up at Haruka. 'Does your mother know what you've been up to?'

Haruka gulped. 'Uh, my mother doesn't need to be involved with this.' She backed away.

'Oh yes she does. You shall call her and explain what you have been doing.'

'I am very disappointed with you Haruka. I thought all this "I am a boy" business was behind us.' Katana Tenou sighed.

'It is behind us mother. I have realised that I am not interested in boys.'

'It's not just that Haruka. Did I do something wrong? Does your father need to become involved?'

Haruka started. 'NO!'

'It's too late now to do anything except apologise to Mrs Tanagashi for the inconvenience cause to her family. And Haruka, you shall not see Kitsumo again.'

That night Haruka decided that it was time for her to leave. She packed a bag with some clothes and money and slipped off into the night.

'Tony!' Haruka tapped on her friend's window. 'Let me in.'

Tony leant out of his window 'Haruka what are you doing out at this hour?'

'Mother said that I couldn't see Kitsumo again so I left. Can I stay with you until I find permanent accommodation?' She asked hopefully.

'All right.'

After a week Haruka found a cheap but spacious apartment and the courage to tell her mother that she was moving out.

'If it is what you want then fine. But if you change your mind you're welcome to come back.'

Her mother's words were echoing around her mind as she unpacked her stuff.

As soon as her phone line was installed she rang Kitsumo.

Her younger sister answered the phone.

'I'm so glad you called, Kitsumo hasn't been the same since… you know.' Chiru sounded concerned. Meet us at the park at two thirty. I'll tell mother that we're going shopping or something'

'Arigato Chiru.'

At the park Haruka sat on a bench reading a racing magazine, thinking about her money situation. She could try getting her licence for a motorcycle and/or a car and look for a sponsor.

'Haruka!' Kitsumo ran over to Haruka and, regardless of all the people around them, gave her a deep kiss. 'I've missed you so much.' She sat down and embraced the blonde.

'I'm staying in an apartment. You could move in with me.'

'Hmmm, it is a possibility. Can you afford it?'

'I'm looking for a job.'

'When you find work then, I can visit you can't I?'

'Of course.'

'Tony, would it be too much trouble to get me a fake ID?'

'What for?'

'A driver's licence.'

'No'

'Could you?'

'For a price'

'How much?'

'A few hundred'

'Sure'

Haruka applied for her licence training that same week and started lessons. At the same time she searched for a racing company that would sponsor her. It was difficult because she was a girl but eventually she came across a wealthy businesswoman who played in racing circles.

'Do you have a licence?'

'Not yet.'

'You will by the end of the week.'

'When can I start?'

'There is a small comp on the weekend; I will pay you five hundred if you don't lose and then a thousand for each place.'

'Arigato'


	4. A day at the races

Sorry for keeping people waiting, I've been in China/Japan for the last month.

This is my latest chapter and as usual I am procrastinating wildly and am again having negative thoughts about whether this story is worth reading. I am a sufferer of low self-esteem so even typing this up was a struggle as my brain is telling me that no one will wan to read this piece of crap that I am writing. This is why I need reviews from people. So please, go ahead and make my day.

Haruka was tense. She was entering the first paid race of her career and had already experienced heaps of sexism from the other drivers. It was only a small competition anyway. She walked onto the track towards her car. Her sponsor was generous enough to supply her with a vehicle.

She opened the door and climbed in, ignoring glares from the other racers. Revving her engine, she waited for the green light.

5…4…3…2…1… GO!!!

She floored the accelerator and shot out of the start, adrenalin flooding her veins. She passed the first few cars and realised her own need for speed. Confident in her abilities, she tore after the lead.

Suddenly the leader of the pack cut her off, he was a nasty one, but with more experience than the rest. She could feel his contempt that a girl dared to challenge him on the track.

She swung wide trying to avoid a collision, he cut in front of her again. Now she was his personal target.

He dropped back and then she felt him knock into her side, she slipped into the ring just as he swung at her again, causing her to lose all semblance of control. She wrestled with the wheel to no avail, she spun across the track towards the railing, slamming down the breaks, she came to a complete stop.

Silently screaming in frustration she revved her engine and moved back onto the track. Gunning her engines, she raced onwards, fuming that she had let him get the better of her. She caught up to the pack and began creeping up to the lead. Then, the finish line raced nearer and she realised that it was over.

Haruka got out of her car and stormed off to the change rooms. On the way, her sponsor stopped her.

'Haruka, that was a wonderful comeback. You would have easily won that race if not for the despicable behaviour shown today. You've made up my mind; Welcome aboard.'

On her way out, Haruka bumped into Kitsumo.

'What are you doing here? What will your mother say?'

'I heard you were racing here. I came with my Aunt.'

'What if your mother finds out?'

'Mother and Aunty don't get along. Not a civil word between those two.' Kitsumo frowned and looked over Haruka's shoulder.

'Aunt Yumi, I thought you were busy.'

'Not at all, you've heard that Haruka is my newest athlete, haven't you?'

'No Aunty.'

'You're her AUNT?' Haruka was incredulous.

'Yes.' Yumi smiled. 'I hear that you've been seeing my niece.'

'Yes, m'am.' Haruka went red. 'I care for her very much.'

'Kitsumo, I hear your mother doesn't approve. Let's keep this information privy only to us three.'

'Information?' Kitsumo was puzzled.

'You wish to see Haruka again don't you?'

'Thankyou Aunty.'

**Author's Note: **Yeah , I know it's short but the next chapter will sound better if it's separate. He he, you'll just have to read it won't you -


	5. Cliff side disaster

'So, you're a racecar driver now.' Kitsumo wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and looked up at her.

'Mmm, where's this conversation leading to?' Haruka gave a sceptical look.

'You have a car, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Take me for a ride?'

'Sure.'

With the wind whipping through her short blonde hair, Haruka's worries melted away. Kitsumo sat next to her and they silently enjoyed each other's company. The sea side flashed past as they streaked down the cliff side road. Kitsumo's presence combined with endorphins acquired from the speed caused a sense of security that Haruka had forgotten. The sun sinking low into the horizon, playing soft purples and pinks across the sky.

As the first stars appeared, Haruka pulled up to the lookout and she and Kitsumo looked out across the ocean, arms around each other. Planting a soft kiss on Kitsumo's cheek, Haruka pulled her into a warm embrace and as their lips met, they felt a sense of belonging.

Driving home under the stars, Haruka wished that her life wouldn't ever change. Everything was perfect, the world was now a beautiful place to her. She glanced at her lover's contented smile and felt complete, heedless of the gathering clouds and winds, almost telling her to stop.

A set of lone headlights approached and Haruka noticed that the driver was struggling for control.

'LOOK OUT!!!' Kitsumo wrenched the wheel out of Haruka's grasp and swerved just as the other car collided. Haruka was thrown onto the road and watched her car and lover plunge through the railing and fall into the ocean.

'KITSUMO!' Haruka screamed and dived into the churning waves. She swam down to find her car, sinking deeper into the waters, headlights still leading the way into the darkness. Kitsumo was unconscious, bubbles leaking from her mouth and nose as Haruka dragged her from the sinking car. Kicking desperately to reach the surface, she pulled at all her strength reserves. Her head broke the waves and she hauled Kitsumo up to the surface.

'BREATHE DAMMIT!' Haruka squeezed Kitsumo's chest before attempting to resuscitate the brunette. No response and Haruka frantically cried out for help. 'Please Kitten, hold on.' She swam to the shore and pulled the unresponsive girl on to the rocks. 'Breathe dammit, breathe.' She desperately looked for a pulse and found a weak beat. She leaned down and forced air into Kitsumo's lungs again and again. Her eyelids fluttered, her lips twitched and she said the words that tore open her heart.

'Haruka… good bye… I love you…' She sighed and her spirit soared off into the night.

Haruka's screams of anguish echoed through the darkness.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

A single teardrop fell from Haruka's cheek as she remembered the last few moments of her sweetheart's life. She felt that, part of herself had been lost that day along with Kitsumo. The free spirit that told her to live and go on living. The new Haruka that walked out of the hospital was cold and emotionless, not wanting to be hurt again, she had tried to stop living, but instead found salvation in the arms of another, beautiful girl. That girl was sleeping beside her, safe and warm in her embrace.

'I'm so sorry…' Haruka stared up at the ceiling. 'I tried to save you but I was not strong enough.' She put her head in her hands, shoulders shaking.

'It wasn't your fault, she loved you and you will always remember. It doesn't always have to bring pain.' Michiru was the one who had given back her life.

The aqua haired girl reached out and held Haruka's hands palm up, revealing the scars criss-crossing her wrists. 'I love you and that's all that matters. Don't ever think that you're alone.' She smiled, the smile that never failed to warm her heart.

'No, I'm not alone. Because we are always going to be together.'

**Author's Note:** I think this should be the end unless I get protests but well, what do you think? Please tell me; push that review button and take a few minutes to make me happy.


End file.
